Wrath of the Talon ranger
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: The long forgotten talon energem has just been found but there was a reason it was forgotten
1. Chapter 1

Unknown pov

i opened my eyes and looked around and out the window of the plane i was almost to amber beach my name is Stephen Johnson I'm just your typical high school 10th grader I'm African American I'm super skinny and i love science but I'm not exactly super genius level smart but I'm smart enough.

Me and my parents are moving from Utah i didn't really fit in there i doubt amber beach will be any different.

I heard it's got a dinosaur museum my favorite dinosaur is the Spinosaurus because it's big and powerful and it looks downright awesome.

The plane had just arrived in amber beach as me my mom and dad step off the plane and exit out of the airport i looked around it seemed normal enough i think i may like it here.

Readers pov

Meanwhile in a paleontology dig site in Egypt they were digging for fossils until the made a shocking discovery a complete skeleton of the Spinosaurus the scientists loaded the skeleton onto their truck but what they didn't realize was the faint navy blue colored glow of an energem that was in the eye socket of the skull.

In sledges crashed space singe was talking with snide and fury when poisandra and wrench entered in a frantic state "guys guys you are not gonna believe what we found"poisandra squealed in a hushed tone singe sighed in annoyance "if this is something stupid i don't wanna hear it" then wrench chimed in "no no this is not that in fact you'll want to hear this".

Fury growled "well what is it we haven't " "we found another energem"poisandra said with excitement the room was silent "liar,there are only 10 energems now you're telling me there's an 11th one"snide said aggressively "yes i know it seems to good to be true but its out there"wrench said "we should inform lord arcanon"singe said "or...maybe we shouldn't tell him"snide said they all looked at him "what"they all said in unison.

"We should get the the energem ourselves then we use it against arcanon then those pesky rangers"snide said "are you nuts snide"poisandra said in shock "yeah..we aren't doing that"singe said.

"No doubt the rangers have discovered it too,we must keep them from finding it"fury said "no problemo we will just take so vivix and..."wrench was stopped by snide "no arcanon will know something's up me and fury will distract the rangers singe you and wrench will get the energem" wrench looked confused "by ourselves" snide growled "yes" "wait a second arcanon will question our where a bouts"singe said "I'll distract him I'll just annoy him I'm good at that" poisandra giggled "good we have a plan let's stick with it"fury said as they all nodded in affirmation.

Back on earth Stephen and his parents settled in a pretty awesome house Stephen decided to do a little site seeing until he reached the museum he heard about the amber beach dinosaur museum.

Stephen walked around as other people walked past to look at exhibits Stephen looked at the dinosaur skeletons and he stopped at a t Rex skeleton and looked at it then he was approached by Kendall morgan.

"Nice isn't it"she asked Stephen nodded his head "names Kendall"she introduced as she held out her hand towards him "Stephen" he responded as he took it and shook then she asked "whats your favorite dinosaur Stephen" "the Spinosaurus"Stephen said.

Then tyler,chase ,Koba Ivan,Riley,and Shelby all took a break from working and came over "Stephen this is Tyler,Shelby,Chase,Riley,Ivan and koba" Kendall introduced them one at a time.

"Nice to meet you all,my family and i just moved her thought i get used to my surroundings a make new friends"Stephen said "you're gonna love it here mate"chase said "when monsters not attacking"koba said then Shelby hit him as the others looked at him "huh"Stephen wasn't sure he heard right "nothing...just nothing so enjoy amber beach Stephen"Riley said and they all left.

Stephen shrugged and left the museum to see something else.

"Koba you really need to watch what you say"Kendall said and koba smiled sheepishly then out of nowhere their communicators beeped and they raced to their headquarters and found keeper and zenowing waiting "rangers we have an emergency fury and snide are attacking downtown"keeper said "wait just those two"Tyler asked "something is a foot"Ivan said "it trap"koba asked "maybe...but just in case we'll all go"Kendall said as she stood in formating with the others.

"It's morphing time Dino chargers ready energize unleash the power"they all yelled as they morphed.

Fury and snide were terrorizing everyone and the rangers did somersaults and landed in front of them "huh took them long enough"fury said.

"Alright what's the deal you attack on a random Wednesday whats your game"the red ranger said fury just shrugged "no game we just thought we would fair better if we had no plan" the rangers looked at one another "by yourselves...alone"the purple ranger asked "yep so lets do this"snide said drawing his sword as they all charged at one another.

Meanwhile Stephen was walking down a deserted road for a while until he came across a crashed over turned truck which was on fire fossilized bones were littered everywhere Stephen recognized the bones as Spinosaurs bones Stephen looked behind the truck to a field as singe and wrench were interrogating the driver Stephen looked over his navy blue plaid pocket shirt and pants pocket for his phone (he's wearing dark blue new balance

shoes btw)but he remembered he left it at home "all right buddy where's the energem"wrench asked aggressively the driver whimpered "i don't know what you're talking about" "don't play dumb human"singe snapped.

Stephen pondered "whats an energem" then out from the corner of his eye a twinkle got his attention Stephen looked it was coming from the Spinosaurus skull Stephen slowly made his way to the skull without getting attention from singe and wrench and keeled down and pulled a navy blue cylinder like rock from it it had a peace of string attach it so it could be worn like a necklace then he felt a power surge through out his body as a brief image of the spinosaurs roaring flashed before his eyes the energem glowed as a spinosaurs themed ranger suit formed on him (here's what my version of the talon ranger looks like take the kyoryu navy suit and the arm and wrist spine on the deathryuger suit and apply it to the kyoryu navy suit that's what it looks like).

Then a gun appeared on his hand Stephen had never felt so powerful but he felt something else...something evil singe saw everything "hey that's our energem" Stephen slowly stood up and looked at singe then he spoke in a very deepen voice "i don't think so pal finders keepers" then wrench came over "alright you have 5 seconds to hand it over or I'll" "or you'll what chuck a screw at me you two are jokes".

That made wrench mad "that does it" as he charged at Stephen then Stephen pulled out a large boomerang like weapon and straighten it "Spinorang:sword mode "he shouted as he blocked wrench's attack then he slashed at wrench sending him flying and into singe sending them both back.

They hit the ground as Stephen approached them singe and wrench got up "retreat"wrench asked "for now"singe said as they ran away Stephen nodded then the truck radio came to life it said something about monsters attacking and the rangers fighting them.

The ranger fought fury and snide to a stand still "give up miscreants"gold rangers shouted "never"snide said but before he could attack an energy blast struck the ground as Stephen approached them they all looked in awe "did they get it"snide asked "who are you"the ping ranger asked.

"I am the Talon ranger"

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

"The..Talon..ranger?"blue ranger asked confused then fury stepped closer and asked with hope "singe is that you?" The Talon ranger replyed "whose singe?".

Fury threw up his hands in...uh..fury

"ARGGH A WRETCHED HUMAN GOT IT FIRST"! Just the a blast hit fury and sent him flying "Hey watch your mouth kitty cat,that's them's fighting words!"talon ranger said.

Snide growled "you wanna fight I'll destroy you" as he charged towards the new ranger the talon ranger casualty holstered his gun and bent his spinorang to sword mode and blocked as snide swung his sword at him and pushed him off and hit him with his sword twice sending snide flying back.

The rangers looked on in awe "woah"the green ranger said the the purple ranger pulled out her comunicater "keeper did you send this guy"she asked.

Keeper and zenowing was in the command center was listening in confusion "send who Ms Kendall"keeper responded "a talon ranger"she answered back keeper and zenowing froze in shock and concern "that...that's impossible"zenowing said in a low tone before running off to join the others while keeper lowered his head.

Fury and snide were getting beat up by the talon ranger as they both hit the ground wounded they both groaned in pain as the talon ranger laughed "ugh..re..treat"fury groaned as he and snide ran off.

The rangers got up and cheered "that was awesome"the red ranger said as he approached him and put his hand on his shoulder.

Then outta nowhere the talon ranger turned around and slashed the red ranger sending him to the ground the other rangers gasped "hey what was that for" the pink ranger exclamed in confusion then talon ranger bent the spinorang to boomerang mode and threw it at the other rangers it hit them all and they fell to the ground in pain as the spinorang flew back to the talon ranger and he caught it.

The red ranger struggled to get up "why"

The Talon ranger chuckled "why not" the gold ranger got "why you back stabbing miscreant"he yelled as he charged but before he could do anything the silver ranger came "wait" as he held the gold ranger back then he turned around to face the talon ranger "we mean you no harm,let me help you the energem you possess is corrupting you".

The talon ranger growled "you want this energem you'll have to take it from me"

Then the other rangers got up "fine by us mate"said the black ranger and they all charged the talon ranger just chuckled and he slashed at them one by one blocking their attacks the rangers where no match for him.

They all fell at the silver ranger's feet then he stepped forward and drew his sword "please you don't know what you're doing"he said getting to a battle stance "oh yeah I'm doing this"the talon ranger said a he bent the spinorang to sword mode opened his belt and took out the spino charger and pushed the button then open a slot on the spinorang and put it in the spinorang glowed in navy blue energy "SPINORANG FINAL STRIKE"he yelled as he threw the spinorang and it formed a manifestation of the spinosaurus head and it bumped the silver ranger with it's snout and it opened it's mouth and dashed forward then chomping down the silver ranger screamed then crashed into the other rangers who were getting up in a explosion then they all transformed back to their human forms groaning in pain "consider this a warning power rangers...stay out of my way"the talon ranger said ominously before teleporting away in a brief navy blue flash.

The others struggled to stand as zenowing had a nervous expression on his face "i thought it was lost forever".


	3. Chapter 3

Fury Snide singe and wrench snuck back on the ship hoping arcanon wouldn't see them.

Fury looked around "ok maybe he didn't notice we were gone" then the scariest sound rang "where have you guys been" they turned around to see lord arcanon standing there "oh nuts"Wrench said in fright.

 **With the Rangers**

The rangers all groaned in pain while the keeper,prince Philip,and James Navarro tended to them.

"Man that guy wreaked us"Riley groaned "I'm just glad you're all safe"

Shelby looked at keeper confused "i didn't know there was another energem" keeper looked at the floor in dread then zenowing spoke "the Talon energem...i thought it was lost forever...i was so wrong".

The rangers was confused "The...talon energem"koba asked "beleve it or not rangers the talon energem was the first energem we created"keeper said the rangers looked shocked it was the first energem "what"shelby asked in disbelief.

"Eons ago i created the most powerful thing the universe has ever seen...the talon energem,once bonded to someone the user will be able to bring down 1,000 armies alone,teleport,and if used full power it could shatter planets such a power couldn't be trusted with just anybody i took some precautions"keeper explained.

"Only ones with a good heart could be bonded to it"Riley said Chase scoffed "except the guy out there wasn't very friendly" "it's not his fault chase lord

Arcanon did something to it"keeper said "lord arcanon"koba asked.

"Yes,word spread of the talon energem's existence many thieves warlords and criminals across the galaxy saught the power lord arcanon was among them,eventually he succeeded"keeper said ashamed as he memory of Arcanon getting the energem haunted him so.

"Then what happened"koba asked "i chased don lord arcanon to get the energem back but...he must of did something to it...it felt corrupted somehow,lord arcanon and i fought for the talon energem...i was on the verge of losing so i blasted the energem into a wormhole so that no one could ever get it".

The rangers were shocked "but there's more to the story rangers,a few months later keeper asked me to find it in which i did...sort of,i tracked it to this planet but it was in habited by your dinosaurs i couldn't exactly find it but i knew it was here so in order to protect it i created the first zords to protect it"zenowing explained.

"What dinosaurs are they based off of"Shelby asked.

"The main zord was based of a large sailed back creature with a long snout"zenowing said

"A Spinosaurus"Shelby said

"The 2nd was a long necked swimming creature that looked similar to the plesiosaur but much bigger"zenowing said

Shelby thought for a moment then said "Elasmosaurus"

Zenowing list the various creatures he based the zords off of and shelby named them they were the following "Pyroraptor,Tapejara,Kentrosaurus,dimetrodon,and Sarcosuchus in total there were 7 zords.

"That bad"koba said in distress as the talon ranger could use these zords to cause them trouble however zenowing had slightly good news.

"I made a slight mistake now the zords will have to be awakened by the user of the talon energem but he wouldn't know how to do that or where the zords current locations are".

"Rangers,we have to stop the talon ranger but remember this is a being of incredible power and is corrupted by evil but we can break that evil curruption" keeper said and the rangers nodded.

Meanwhile back at the ship

"Where have you guys been"lord arcanon asked angrly they couldn't find an lie so they just told the truth "uh we a went to earth and caused mayhem until we ran into a new ranger"fury said meekly "a ranger that had a..uh...talon energem" wrench said flinching expected to get hit but lord arcanon just stood there frozen then he spoke "Where"

Back on earth the talon ranger teleported back to his home and returned to human form then entered his house eyes glowing eerily and smiling evily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Back on lord Arcanon's ship**

Lord Arcanon was pacing back and forth menacingly while fury,singe and wrench all stood side by side nervously. The he stopped "so...let me get this straight:you found another energem which turned out to be the Talon Energem the very first energem zenowing and keeper ever made...AND YOU LET ALL THAT POWER FALL INTO THE HANDS OF A HUMAN NOR DID YOU IMMEDIATELY INFORM ME YOU JUST WENT DOWN THERE AND TRIED TO TAKE IT FOR YOURSELVES NO DOUBT?!"lord arcanon roared causing the three of them to cower in fear.

"Wha..Poisandra found it first!"Fury exclaimed and poisandra huffed "SILENCE ALL OF YOU,NOW YOU'RE GONNA GO BACK AND GET THAT ENERGEM BACK EVEN IF IT DESTROYS YOU..got it?"Lord arcanon growled and fury,singe and Wrench nodded frantically.

 **Back on earth**

Stephen entered his home with a wicked smile on his face "Stephen is that you?!"his mom called out "yeah mom it's me!"Stephen said "i heard on the news monsters attack your father and i were worried about you."his mom said coming into view Stephen scoffed "like those monsters could do anything to me." His mom placed her hands on her hip then looked to the tv and saw on the news singe,fury and wrench were back Stephen shook his head "these guys just don't get it."he said in his head he said walking out the door while his mom continued staring at the tv.

 **At the city**

Fury was blasting cars and people were screaming running away singe sighed face palming "ugh this is so frustrating." Wrench looked at him for a second then he look up in shock as a boomerang came spinning and hitting all three of them then it went back to the person who threw it the talon ranger.

"Back so soon?"he asked resting the spinorang on his shoulder wrench stepped forward trypto act tough but in truth he was a nervous scrapheap. "Look we are already in enough trouble so how about you just give us the energem and we'll be on our way?" The talon ranger lifted his head to the sky "hmmm let me think... Uh no."

Fury roared in frustration "Argh nuts to this give me that!" He lundged forward only to be knocked back by the Talon ranger fury stood up and yelled in anger "Argh we are not leaving without that energem!" "Uhhh yes you are." The talon ranger placed a spino charger in his gun and fired a blast shaped like a spinosaurus head which hit the ground beneath fury,singe and wrench sending them flying back into space.

The talon ranger let out an evil chuckle and teleported away and just after he did the rangers appeared "ugh we missed him!"Tyler exclaimed in disappointment.


End file.
